Alien Shaplay
was an alien originally featured in the 1967 tokusatsu TV series, Ultraseven. Alien Shaplay appeared in Episodes 20. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.7 m *Weight: 60 kg *Origin: Planet Shaplay History Ultraseven Disguising himself as an assistant to a seismologist, Alien Shaplay and his monster, Giradorus were on a mission to retrieve several pink rubies that were underground. While Giradorus was searching for the rubies underground, he was causing strange seismic activity in a mountain range, prompting the Ultra Garrison to go investiage. During the investigation the Ultra Garrison found some of the rubies. After showing them to the seismologist and his assistant, they determined they were of alien origin. Alien Shaplay, still in his disguise, nearly got away with stealing the rubies until he had dropped an important device the seismologist was looking for. While some of the Ultra Garrison members were underground, Alien Shaplay turned into his true form after retrieving the device, revealing it to be his transformation device. Before he started attacking the Ultra Garrison, he claimed that the seismologist was an alien himself, but the Ultra Garrison members on the surface did not believe him and shot him dead. However, before dying, Alien Shaplay called out to his monster Giradorus to finish off the Ultra Garrison before bursting into flames. Trivia *Alien Shaplay's subtitle is Darkness Alien. Ironically, Alien Babalou would also carry this subtitle as well 5 years later in Ultraman Leo. *Alien Shaplay's name was inspired by the real-life astronomer, Harlow Shapley. *Alien Shaplay's suit would later be used for Alien Delon in Fight Mighty Jack. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Shaplay reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. In the film, Alien Shaplay was sent by Ultraman Belial (along with a select few monsters that belong to Belial) to keep anyone from reaching the Spark Tower where Ultraman Taro was protecting the last trace of energy to keep the planet alive. Appearing with his first batch of monsters, (Dorako, Bemstar, and Saramandora) Shaplay confronted Rei and Mirai on the now abandoned and frozen Land of Light and fought Mirai, eventually damaging his Mebium Brace. A short time into their battle, Rei and Mirai were saved by Dan Moroboshi (who sent his capsule monsters to battle Belial's monsters) and Shin Hayata (who incapacitated Shaplay by blasting him into a wall of ice that collapsed on him.) After the four heroes unite and reach the Spark Tower, they are confronted by Alien Shaplay again, who now brings with him a Black King to attack them. Rei sends him Gomora to battle Black King while the three Ultras search the Spark Tower. They are ambushed by Alien Shaplay once inside, but Alien Shaplay is defeated after being shot many times by Hayata and then plunging to his death off a cliff. Trivia *In the film, Alien Shaplay also has the unusual ability to spit a sort of saliva from his jaws. Although unknown in strength, it is powerful enough to damage Mirai's Medium Brace. *In the film, Shaplay is revealed to be a Reionyx, being able to summon Black King. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Shaplay can disguise himself as a human, he transforms into his true form via a transformation device. *Pistol: Alien Shaplay is equiped with a pistol with explosive properties. *Telepathy: Alien Shaplay could hypnotise humans to alter their perception of things. He used this to make Ann believe a human professor's shadow was that of an alien. He explained this to be a simple trick of telepathy. *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Shaplay could make impressive jumps, while these were no where as high as an Ultra at human form, they were still beyond human abilities. Alien Shaplay Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Alien Shaplay Telepathy.png|Telepathy Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Alien Shaplay reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a C (Common) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Shaplay. Gallery Alien Shapalay I.png Alien Shaplay I.png Alien Shaplay Legends I.png Alien Shaplay Legends pic.png Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Reionyx Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin